


Awkward Gesture

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Talking, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you... Want a hug?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little scene I wrote after Alec and Ellie in the ladies toilet.  
> All characters do not belong to me.

‘’How is this my life now?’’ Ellie asked tearfully.   
‘’I’m sorry.’’ Alec says in the simplest way possible. He makes it sound like it was his own fault when really all he did was catch Danny Latimers killer.   
Ellie looked around the room as she tried to fight off the tears. Alec pushes himself to his feet. He’s a lot closer know. ‘’Do you… Want a hug?’’ He asks awkwardly. Elle appears disgusted yet secretly surprised by this lack of support of his. ‘’What? No.’’  
Alec motions for her to step toward him. ‘’Come on, Miller. Hug it out.’’   
Ellie watches him. ‘’Have I really got much choice?’’  
‘’No.’’ He replies.   
Ellie slowly approached the grumpy Scotsman and allowed herself to hold. She felt one arm around her shoulders while the other soothed her hair. Ellie never thought Alec could be this gentle. Sure he was a grumpy man who refused heart surgery and never appreciated it when anyone bought him fish and chips but underneath that was a man with a gentle soul.   
She relaxed against him as he began to rub circles on her back. ‘’You’ll get through this, Miller. We all will. If Joe doesn’t get what he deserves then we’ll find a way to get Justice for the Latimers. I promise you.’’ 

Ellie pulled away so she could look at him. ‘’I know you will, Sir. It’s just I feel so helpless. I should be with Tom but he can’t even bare to look at me, let alone be in the same room as me.’’  
Alec said nothing. He cupped her face in his hand, looking into her eyes as she did with his. ‘’Tom will forgive you in time, Ellie. He’s a grown boy and he needs to realise that his mother didn’t do anything wrong. He’ll come round to that eventually.’’   
‘’I hope your right, Alec.’’ Ellie said, managing a smile. Alec leaned to leave a soft kiss on her forehead.


End file.
